


The little Difference

by Kosakoni



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, James has dirty fantasies, M/M, Michael is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosakoni/pseuds/Kosakoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gentle he let the strands run through his fingers, before he could get a grip on his self. Smiling a little flirty, he sat the Fedora back on Michael’s head, making sure a few blonde strands were still visible. </p><p>“Sorry, but … it's just cute.” And yes - this was a better adjective than fucking sexy.</p><p>Or - the time, when James finds out he has a really ridiculous kink.</p><p><strong>Prompt by Alby_Mangroves:</strong><br/>James has a terrible, shameful secret. He really likes Michael's hair blond. Like, really REALLY likes it.<br/>Please no non/con, kids or mpreg. Thank you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The little Difference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves) in the [mcfassy_autumn_extravaganza_2014](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mcfassy_autumn_extravaganza_2014) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> James has a terrible, shameful secret. He really likes Michael's hair blond. Like, really REALLY likes it.
> 
> Please no non/con, kids or mpreg. Thank you :)
> 
> ~*~ 
> 
> I hope so, so much, that you'll like this fill. I'm very exited to read your opinion and hope, this will not disappoint you. 
> 
> And again, the wonderful GodStark has made the beta for this story. Thank you for this so much <3
> 
> And now I hope you'll all enjoy it and maybe you want to leave a comment, to make me smile. :)

There were no words to describe the happiness, James felt for seeing Michael after all those too long months. But he didn't even needed them, as his best friend gave him an affectionate hug. Smiling, he returned it, by wrapping his own arms instantly around Michael.

 

God - he had missed his friend. But through the hugging and the shark-smile …something was new.

 

“Hey, Mister Bogart.”

“What?”

 

James laughed a little bit, before tipping with his forefinger against the rim of Michael's Fedora on his friend's head, simultaneously raising his eyebrows. 

 

“Oh … yeah. I thought it would be charming.” Michael said, smiling, prompting James to smile softly back, replying:

“Maybe if we were back in 1891!” And with those words, his fingers grabbed the Fedora, stealing it from Michael's head without any problems. James took a few steps away from his friend, letting the hat dangle in front of him, and away from Michael’s grabby hands. 

It was funny - really.

But … it all didn't matter anymore, as James saw Michael’s hair.

 

Because it wasn't slightly red-brown anymore. It was blond. Very blond. 

Michael took his sudden wordless staring as a sign that James didn't liked it, and rubbed in an embarrassed expression over the back of his neck.

 

“I know. It's very blond. And it doesn't look good. It's just for the new movie I'm filming - _Prometheus_. Therefore, I'm wearing the Fedora, James. So … could you please give it back?” Blue eyes were pleading like Michael's soft voice did sound and James could only step closer to his friend.

 

“I don't think … eh … it doesn't look … it's not … that bad.” James swallowed. It really wasn't bad. It was just new and - and soft.

 

“James?” Blinking, James realized that his fingers had gone autonomously to the soft strands on Michael’s forehead. Gentle he let the strands ran through his fingers, before he could get a grip on himself. Smiling a little flirty, he sat the Fedora back on Michael’s head, but making sure a few blond strands were still visible. 

 

“Sorry, but … it's just cute.” And yes - this was a better adjective than _fucking sexy._

 

~*~

 

He bit his lips hard as the sucking got stronger whilst his fingers found something soft to hold onto. This only made the motion of those sensual lips on his cock even more intense.

Opening his eyes, the only thing he saw, was very blond hair, gray-green eyes and …

 

Bolting up from the bed, James panted breathless for air. His whole body shuttered through the waves of pleasure. Than he sunk back, blinking the bright stars from his sight away. This wasn't … that hasn't happened in so much months - no …  _years_ . And James couldn't believe the trigger was his best friend dying his hair blond. And he could hope and beg and plead …

 

But the fact still remained that he had just dreamed about Michael, giving him the best blow job James ever had gotten, before not just coming in his dream, but also on his very real sheets like a horny teenager.

 

Pressing his face back in his pillow, he knew he was lost.

 

~*~

 

Later that day, James sat with Michael, Hugh, Nick and Jennifer at breakfast, talking about the interviews. Hugh, who wasn’t really in any major scene with any of them, stopped by because he was in town. Even though the movie wasn’t showing Hugh not even more than a minute or so - they had so much fun together that they had exchanged numbers.

 

Now, nibbling on his croissant, James made sure not to look too often at Michael’s disheveled hair. He even tried to concentrate on Jennifer's story, about her first interview for the movie. But it wasn't really easy with her hands gesticulating so close to Michael’s blond strands.

 

A sudden vibration brought him out of his thoughts. Unnoticed from the others, he pulled his mobile phone out of his trousers. Flipping the screen open, he read:  _Are you okay, you're so silent?_

 

Slowly looking up from his telephone, James couldn't repressed the smile that formed on his lips. He gazed into Michael’s eyes - meeting a soft and concerned look, directed at him. And suddenly it wasn't just the blond hair that got him, but also Michael’s manner. He was always like this. So protective, caring, lovely - and so much more … it was the reason why James loved their friendship so much.

 

But James decided he had later the time to sorting out his new feelings over his best friend. So, he texted back at him:  _Still a little tired from last night. That's all._ Which got him a raised eyebrow from Michael, but also:  _Do I want to know, what you've done?_

 

“Hey, no need to get so red, James. He didn't ask me any details!”

 

A little curious, James let his gaze slide to Jennifer, who grinned at him a little bit. Then she turned toward the waitress, asking for a new cup of hot chocolate. At the same time, James dared again a glance at his best friend, who watched him very attentively. So James took a sip of his coffee, whilst writing back again:  _I didn't know you like listening. If I would have known … ;-)_

 

He couldn't hold back the grin that spread on his lips, before glancing back at Michael, whose turn it was now to get a little flustered. And it made his stomach flip.  _I'm full of surprises, James. Don't test me._

 

_Are you sure?_

 

At the last text, James made eye contact with his best friend, suddenly realizing he wasn't the only one who felt the shift of air between them 

 

“Okay - you two! Really, could you ease it a little bit down? Thank you. God … I have already forgotten how intense you two could get with each other. Oh - I had almost forgotten. How was it with you two? I mean … have they already asked you about your … relationship with each other - and I mean the one between Erik and Charles.”

 

James smiled with embarrassment, stuffing away his phone before turning back to Michael, who flashed him his favourite smile. 

 

“No. But I'm sure they’ll ask about Charles' gushing about Erik.”

 

Blinking, James lifted one eyebrow. Then he leaned back with an arrogant smile. 

“Yes. Because the thoughts Erik has about his new friend are just platonic and not once dirty!” His eyes looked deep into Michael’s. 

 

“Charles shouldn't read Erik’s mind then.” The older man answered with a dirty smile and James let his head tilt to one side. 

“He doesn’t need to read Erik's mind if he’s practically screaming his thoughts into Charles’ face.”

 

Again it was as if they were the only people in the small coffee-shop, as Jennifer rolled with her eyes. pointing at them.

 

“Not again!”

“Hm?”, asked Hugh with a little curious glance on his face.

 

“They did this nearly every day. Flirting and debating about their characters being head over heels in love with each other.” Jennifer explained.

 

“They are.” Michael and James said in unit. The waitress came back with Jennifer’s cup with hot chocolate and smiled shyly at them. Jennifer thanked her and then gave James a serious expression. 

 

“Then, why kissed Erik, Raven?” 

 

James opened his mouth, only to close it again, and looking back to Michael with an hurt expression.

 

“Yes, Michael. Why?”

 

For one moment his friend was just as silent, as the rest of them. Then he smiled softly at James, before responding, “ _Torschlusspanik_ . But afterwards, he knew that everything he wanted was already there - right before his eyes.”

 

Biting his lips, James tried to hide the smile on his face. But they all saw it, especially Michael and their Costars made their fun about them. Even if he knew it wasn't just fun at all. Not really … Not with Michael.

 

~*~

 

A week later and again a new city …

 

“ _God_ , I'm dying.” James muttered while he closed the door after Michael came into his room. He leaned against the hard wood, while he felt so fucking tired, that he could sleep like this. Standing. 

“Hey, hey, don't fall asleep like this!”

 

A soft touch on his cheek, made James open his eyes again. He hadn’t even noticed that he had closed them. But now, seeing Michael stand so close, with his blond hair falling into his forehead and smiling so softly at him …

 

“Take me to bed?” he asked in a whisper, which made Michael blink with his eyes curiously. For a moment James thought he’d crossed the line. But then the fingers fell from his cheek, into his neck and suddenly he could taste Michael’s not breath.

 

“Too gladly ...” Michael whispered against his lips, before closing the last distance between them.

 

The noise James made, as he though-  _fucking finally_ \- feeling Michael's lips on his own, may sound a little bit too desperate and needy. But it didn't mattered to him. Instead he wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck, while returning the kiss. First the kiss was gentle, but then it became more intense, and his fingers threaded through Michael's thick, blond hair. He pulled on the soft strands, becoming a little desperate that Michael would suddenly pull away from him. But then his tongue …

 

_Snap_

 

“James? So tired, you're already dreaming?”

 

In an instant his eyes flew open and James was painfully aware that they weren't kissing. He had - again - dreamed about Michael and his stupid blond hair. Which looked so fuckable.  _Fuckable_ ? James looked thoughtful at the side, then slowly back - not really surreptitious - at the blond hair. Could hair be fuckable? Maybe fuckable sexy …

 

“James, okay, you worry me here. I think you really need to sleep.”

 

With those words, James felt suddenly something very gentle on his back, where Michael touched him with one hand, so he could lead him in his bedroom. Oh - how he would like it, if he wouldn't be so fucking tired. Because then, he would grab Michael by his soft, fucking blond hair and then …

 

“So, here we are.” Looking up, James swallowed. Right before his face was Michael’s crotch. “We?” he muttered. With a loving smile, Michael nodded, before he pushed James on his back.

 

“Yes. You didn’t thought I would leave you like this, did you?” The look he got was fake hurt. Then his friend smiled again and picked up a T-Shirt, along pajama pants from his bathroom, where it had laid still on the floor. “No, just … just ignore me, please. I feel like I'm drunk.”

 

A soft sound came from Michael, what made him smile again. It was so cute and sexy and James loved this sound so much.

 

“You're so adorable, Michael.” It slipped from his mouth before he could stop himself from saying it - surprising his friend. 

“I am?”

“Yeah … I may be tired like hell, and fucking hungry, but … yeah. You're also my best friend. My … best … looking … sexiest friend … ev ...”

 

James had no idea what else he was saying, but suddenly all he knew was, that there was something very soft and very warm underneath his head. And then … nothing.

 

What he didn't knew was, that Michael stood there a moment far too long, just to push some of dark-brunet hair out of James' forehead. Then he covered his best friend, careful - not to wake him up again - with the blanket lying next to James' body. With a last glance at his best friend, he walked out of the bedroom into the corridor, disappearing into the night. 

 

~*~

 

“So … you think I'm sexy, hm.” James blinked. Then he looked slowly up to Michael, who stood in the lift next to him. Smiling the one smile that always gave James the feeling of getting weak in the knees. All teeth…all _sexy …_ “On Tuesdays.” He replied slowly. What made Michael’s smile only brighter. Then Michael pushed the _Stop-_ Button, right before turning around and pushing James with a gentle firmness that made him practically melt to the floor, against one wall. 

 

“What … are you doing?” Was he dreaming again? No … they had the weirdest Interview in a long time and the coffee was too awful to be something he would dream about. And the possibility to fall asleep, when he wasn't even tired …

 

“It's Tuesday, James.” Biting his lip, James let his eyes close a little bit, whilst watching Michael’s face. Especially his eyes, which focused on James' lips. “No … it's Friday.” He whispered too rough, while feeling Michael’s breath heating the skin on his cheek. “For me it's every day Tuesday, James.” Their lips were only a few millimeters apart. This made James close his eyes and lean forward. “Then I will buy you a new calendar.”

 

With that he closed the distance between them.

 

Thinking about kissing Michael was one thing. Just like dreaming about it. But … doing it. A heavy shiver ran through his whole body, as the first shy movement of their lips, began to grow into something deeper. Sighing into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around his friend’s neck. Where he held himself up, before slowly burying his fingers in soft, blond hair.

 

The sudden spike of arousal, as soon as he had his fingers in Michael´s hair, James suddenly broke the kiss. “I … I cannot.” He pushed the Stop-Button this time himself, so the lift began to move again, while James felt panic and nervous and - “Is it because of our friendship?”

 

James bit his lips again, before turning around to his friend. He didn’t dared to make any contact with his eyes. “Yes - No … I - it's this fucking blond hair, Michael, okay!” Running with his hand, through his own hair, James closed his eyes for a moment. “It's - I don't know what it is, okay. It's just … driving me crazy and it's … not … What's happening if it's just the color, Michael?”

 

The sudden sound of Michael’s laugh made him open his eyes again. “Is this funny for you?” Now he looked angry at his best friend, who seemed to mocking him. But Michael just shook his head, before stepping again closer to him. “No, it's not. I just think that you're crazy. If you'd like, I can shave my hair off to prove you it's not the colour alone.”

James knew it was only meant as a joke, but … this was too serious for him. So he stepped out of the lift, as soon as the doors behind him slid open. “I can’t… I’m not sure about this, okay? And I know it's maybe crazy. But … you're my best friend and I - I cannot do this to you. It's not fair. For nobody …”

 

Taking a deep breath, James dared one last look into Michael’s deep, gray-green eyes, before turning around and practical running to his room.

 

No, he wouldn't do this. Not for just a fantasy.

 

~*~ to be continued ~*~


End file.
